


221 Balloons

by FloatingHigh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Balloons, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingHigh/pseuds/FloatingHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little exercise in silliness, and trying my hand at a 221B. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	221 Balloons

John glared at Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and ignored him. 

John continued to glare.

Sherlock, with a sigh, ignored him. 

John looked fit to burst, in more ways than one. 

Sherlock, despite being smaller than John in many ways, looked even more fit to burst. 

John glared, his puffy cheeks detracting nothing from the sharpness. 

Sherlock glared back, his puffy cheeks making him look quite adorable. 

With wide eyes, a breeze blew John into Sherlock. 

Squeak! 

John glared again. He had every right to, he was _blue_ for god's sake!

Sherlock rolled his eyes. John should be happy he went first, since he ended up bigger than John. 

John sighed. An hour. A fucking hour like this!

"'S not mh fult" Sherlock mumbled though puffy lips. 

John looked back at the purple Sherlock. "Mhm!" He mumbled back. 

"Is a crs jrn." He mumbled back, looking down at his friend. 

John flapped his puffy hands, clearly upset. 

Sherlock looked down, trying to see the flat, possibly where their clothing ended up after being ripped apart. 

With another light breeze, the two rolled to one side of the ceiling. 

Squeak!

Sherlock made a percussive sound against the wall. 

John bounced off of Sherlock's side, causing him to roll a bit. 

Sherlock watched him roll, looking worried. 

John sighed. Why this? Why balloons?


End file.
